Inspector Chelmey
* Jonathan Keeble |japanvoice = Shiro Saito |hometown = London |occupation = Scotland Yard Inspector |alias = Chelms |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Black |father = |mother = |partner = * Amelie Chelmey |family = * Clamp Grosky * Unnamed sister-in-law |siblings = |offspring = |others = * Barton * Hershel Layton * Gilbert * Clamp Grosky * Don Paolo |jpname = |dename = Chelmey |esname = Chelmey |frname = Chelmey |itname = Chelmey |nlname = Chelmey }} Inspector Chelmey is a recurring character appearing in the first and second trilogies of the ''Professor Layton'' series. He is an inspector for Scotland Yard. Biography Appearance The Inspector wears a khaki suit with a white shirt, black shoes, and a navy blue tie. He has a heavy, curved mustache and black hair combed to the side. Personality Inspector Chelmey is gruff and rather unfeeling, although he does show mild affection to his second, Barton. He also loves his wife, Amelie; proved by Barton's comment that he'd never seen a man more in love with his wife than Inspector Chelmey. He enjoys 'showing Layton up', but Layton usually ends up doing a better job than Chelmey, instead. Chelmey takes pride in his job, and is definitely dedicated to being an inspector. He has demonstrated great talent in analytical thinking, although his habit of jumping to conclusions often leads to him being outdone by the Professor. Plot Early Life 10 years before the events of Unwound Future, Inspector Chelmey was a diligent police constable working at Scotland Yard. His superior, Inspector Gilbert, was highly prominent in Scotland Yard, and often gives him many advice regarding Chelmey's serious and rash attitude at times. He was the one who tells Chelmey about the importance of having a life outside the force as he introduced his son who is willing to join Scotland Yard. Gilbert was with Chelmey when they were informed at the accident at the Institute for Polydimensional Research. Later on, Gilbert was shot by a criminal in the follow-up investigation for an attempt to rescue Chelmey who went ahead in rush. When he lay dying, Chelmey was told by Gilbert that he'll be a great inspector and asked him to enjoy his life more. Touched by Gilbert's sacrifice, he swore an oath to eradicate London of crime. Because of Gilbert's sacrifice, he looked after Gilbert's 17 year old son, Barton. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter In ''Last Specter, Inspector Chelmey appears with Barton at Scotland Yard. Emmy finds the inspector in the police archives with the help of Inspector Grosky. Grosky, Chelmey, and Emmy search documents within the archives and find that Evan Barde's death might not have been a suicide at all. After this talk with Chelmey, Emmy and Grosky leave London to return to Professor Layton in Misthallery. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva In ''Eternal Diva, Chelmey makes a small cameo appearance along with Barton at the beginning of the movie. When Layton reveals that Don Paolo is responsible for silencing the bell of Big Ben, Chelmey gets into a police car with Barton and drives off to chase the villain as he makes his escape. ''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy When Professor Layton, Luke, Emmy, Desmond Sycamore, and Aurora stop off in London whilst investigating Targent, they encounter Chelmey's co-workers at Scotland Yard, including Detective Inspector Leonard Bloom and Inspector Grosky. After Detective Bloom is revealed to be a Targent spy, Inspector Grosky pursues Targent as Layton and co. look for the Azrans' five eggs. As Inspector Chelmey was on holiday whilst this happened (hence his casual appearance), he missed most of the action; in addition, it was revealed that his wife Amelie was in fact Inspector Grosky's sister, therefore making Chelmey Grosky's brother-in-law. In the credits of the game, when Grosky is being commended for his actions, Chelmey is shown clapping sarcastically, implying he was jealous of Grosky. Professor Layton and the Curious Village He is introduced to the series when he is called in to investigate the murder of Simon Reinhold, while Professor Layton and Luke are searching for Claudia. When the two meet Chelmey for the first time, he suspects them as culprits for the crime but lays off due to Layton's reasoning. Chelmey tells the two of them to stay away from the murder case; that 'detective work should be left to the detective'. While out and about, Layton and Luke discover an newspaper scrap about Chelmey containing information about him that they become curious about. Shortly after the Ferris Wheel incident in the park, Layton and Luke are called to Reinhold Manor where Layton is accused of Simon's murder, and Luke of being his accomplice. Chelmey then blurts out information that doesn't make any sense... Unless he had been stalking the two of them. Layton questions Chelmey to the point where he is forced to come clean and reveal his true identity: Don Paolo. Layton writes in his journal that the real inspector is probably at home in London, enjoying his wife's sweet potato fritters. Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box In ''Diabolical Box, the real Inspector Chelmey (along with a constable named Barton) investigates the death of Dr. Schrader and the disappearance of the Elysian Box. When he arrived, Luke thought it was Don Paolo again, and tried to remove his "mask". Towards the end of the game, he comes to the conclusion that Sammy Thunder is responsible for the crime and proceeds to arrest him, but Layton intervenes, revealing that Flora is the real criminal. Nobody believes him at first but Layton is proven to be correct when Flora comes clean and reveals herself to be Don Paolo in disguise. Don Paolo confesses to capturing the real Flora and stealing the Elysian Box, but that Dr. Schrader was already comatose by the time he arrived at his flat. Outraged, Inspector Chelmey and Barton chase Don Paolo through the streets of Folsense. What happens afterwards is unknown, although it is known that Don Paolo got away considering his presence in Unwound Future. ''Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Professor Layton and the Unwound Future In ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, Inspector Chelmey and Barton are present at the unveiling of Dr. Stahngun's time machine. The two of them later accompany Layton, Luke and Flora to Future London where they do some investigating. He later regroups with the other main characters, where Layton reveals that Future London is a fake city built in a cavern beneath London; that the future Luke is the mastermind behind it, since he cannot be the future Luke if they are not in the future, and that his real name is Clive. When Clive starts demolishing both cities with the Mobile Fortress, Chelmey and Barton oversee the evacuation of the citizens of the underground London. Upon Clive's defeat and the destruction of the Mobile Fortress, Chelmey is ordered by prime minister Bill Hawks to arrest Clive. Chelmey complies but subtly scolds Bill for his selfish and unremorseful attitude, stating that "criminals aren't the only blind ones". His final appearance in the game is when he tells Layton (from police records) that Claire, Layton's dead girlfriend, never had any sisters, proving Layton's suspicions about Celeste, who admits that she is in fact Claire herself. It is hinted by him that he would investigate Bill's path to power and could possibly do something about his current position in politics. Puzzles ﻿Inspector Chelmey, in the first trilogy, gives Layton and Luke several puzzles. In Curious Village ''Chelmey gives Layton and Luke the puzzles "Five Suspects" and "The Mysterious Note". In ''Diabolical Box he gives the pair a few more puzzles. These ones are "The Shoe Store Thief", "Chelmey's Route", and "A Secure Room". He gives Layton and Luke puzzles in Unwound Future as well. These final puzzles include: "The Fingerprint", "Where's the Arrow?", and "Bricks 'n' Bullion". Gallery ChelmeyCasual.png|Chelmey in casual clothes in Azran Legacy DB Credits 14.gif DB Credits 12.gif DB Credits 10.gif DB Credits 5.gif DB Credits 9.gif Chelmey enters.jpg A Fake Face.gif Artfile10.png Inspector Chemley.png|Inspector Chelmey 8 bit art. Trivia * ﻿In the US version of Curious Village, Chelmey's favorite food is sweet-potato fritters. In the UK version, however, his favorite food is cake. * Despite being voiced by Christoper Miller in the games, Chelmey is voiced by Jonathan Keeble in Eternal Diva. * Though Chelmey isn't a major character in the prequel trilogy, the character Inspector Grosky could be considered to be his equivalent, playing a similar role to him. The biggest difference between the two characters is that Chelmey is grumpy and impatient, while Grosky is spunkier and more athletic. It should be noted that Chelmey and Barton do cameo in Last Specter when Emmy goes to Scotland Yard. Amelie and Chelmey are also seen in Azran Legacy, traveling the world in their Honeymoon. * Technically, Chelmey was not in Curious Village, and actually made his debut in Diabolical Box. * Inspector Chelmey appears on another game called Inazuma Eleven, which is another different game franchise of LEVEL-5, and appears on a team called the Layton Team but it is only a brief appearance and his team may not be even challenged. This team includes Professor Layton, Luke, Flora, Don Paolo, Inspector Chelmey and Anton Herzen. * When Chelmey first met Layton in Diabolical Box, he didn't trust him, and was quite rude to him. But Chelmey seemed to have developed a new respect for Layton somewhere in between Diabolical Box and Unwound Future, and even admitted to him that he was baffled by the case of the missing prime minister. * Chelmey gives the request "Scotland Yard Escalation" in London Life. * Chelmey would have to be in his mid 30's to 40's. * Chelmey appears in the crossover title, Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. His role in the game very brief, appearing in London during the prologue. * He is never seen to smile, even while conversing lovingly with his wife while on his honeymoon (though this may be because his mouth is obscured by his mustache). Amelie however points out that he's blushing. * Chelmey resembles the fictional character Inspector James Japp from Agatha Christie's Hercule Poirot book series. Profile ''Curious Village'' A member of the police force, Chelmey is unpromising and stubborn. While short tempered, his skill as a lawman is unrivaled, and he is feared by criminals all over the London area. ''Diabolical Box'' ;US Version The mere mention of Inspector Chelmey leaves London criminals shaking in their boots, though his reputation may slightly overstate his actual skills. After wrapping up a case, he loves celebrating with his beloved wife's sweet-potato fritters. ;UK Version The mere mention of Inspector Chelmey leaves London criminals shaking in their boots, though his reputation may slightly overstate his actual skills. After wrapping up a case, he loves celebrating with his beloved wife's home-made cakes. ''Unwound Future'' ;US Version The mere mention of Inspector Chelmey has the London underworld quaking in their boots. His strong sense of justice means he will do whatever it takes to put criminals behind bars, but at home with his wife, he is the model loving husband. ;UK Version The mere mention of Inspector Chelmey has the London underworld quaking in its boots. His strong sense of justice means he will do whatever it takes to put criminals behind bars, but at home with his wife he is the model of a loving husband. ''Last Specter'' 'As Inspector' Chelmey is a quick-tempered inspector who prefers to play things by the book. He retains a good friendship with Inspector Grosky, but his subordinate Barton is a source of constant frustration to him. Nevertheless, the two are rarely seen apart. 'As Constable' In his youth, Chelmey was an earnest but quick-tempered officer who was spotted and recruited by Inspector Gilbert. His involvement with a certain case, coupled with his strong sense of justice, led him to become an inspector. ''Azran Legacy'' Chelmey is a Scotland Yard detective and one of Grosky's colleagues. The criminals of London were given a short break from his no-nonsense approach to justice when he took off to enjoy a round-the-world honeymoon adventure with his lovely bride, Amelie. de:Inspektor Chelmey fr:Inspecteur Chelmey es:Inspector Chelmey it:Ispettore Chelmey Category:Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters Category:London Life Characters Category:VS Ace Attorney Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Last Specter Characters Category:Azran Legacy Characters Category:Curious Village Characters Category:Diabolical Box Characters Category:Unwound Future Characters